


Unexpected

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fainting, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: After the worst day at work you’ve ever had, you find release in a man that you meet in a bar. A tall dark stranger that gives you the best night of your life… but you also get more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Unexpected

Downing your drink, you groan into your palm as you try to calm your frayed nerves. Today had been hell. You knew that coming to Columbia to work at the Embassy was not going to be easy. You'd volunteered on a whim, how many Executive Assistants had the chance to assist the Ambassador to Columbia? Today though, shit had hit the fan and you were the one to take the brunt of the crap that flew. You were the assistant, unfortunately, it came with the territory. So you had decided to go home, put on your best jeans and a nice top and go to the bar your colleagues had been raving about, alone. You motion to the barman to fetch you another drink, thanking him as he gives it to you and you hold out the money you owe.

‘It’s on him.’ The barman states, motioning to someone sat a few stools down from you. 

He had dark hair that curled at the end and a moustache that surprisingly suited him, you’d never liked them on men before. His eyes were dark, cocoa brown and twinkled in the yellow artificial light, crinkling at the corners as he smiled at you. 

‘Thank you.’ You say to him, nodding your appreciation before taking a large swig. 

‘Bad day?’ He asks, noting the tension in your shoulders. 

‘The worst.’ You reply, downing the last of your drink. 

~

His lips were delicious against your skin, nibbling and sucking at your neck as he hoists you up so that you're perched on the edge of the sink. It was chaotic. Fingers fumbling to unbutton his jeans as his thrust and curl inside you, driving that coil tighter and tighter. You manage to free his length, kissing him hard as your hands grab his waist and pull him flush against you. 

‘Fuck me, Peña.’ You growl, pumping his length ‘Now.’ 

You don’t need to ask him twice, pushing himself into your heat with one swift motion that has you moaning loudly into his mouth. He's ruthless, pounding you as your brace yourself against the mirror. It didn’t take long for you to climax, throwing your head back and your mouth falling open in a silent scream as he continues to hit that spot inside that makes your toes curl. His lips latched to your pulse point, fingers sliding between you and rubbing circular motions on your clit as he growls in your ear. 

‘One more for me Hermosa.’ He whispers, his low baritone sending you over the edge again and your walls clamp hard around him, pulling his own orgasm from him seconds later. 

‘Fuck.’ You breathe as you slump back against the mirror at your rear ‘Thanks… I needed that.’ 

‘Glad I could be of service.’ He grinned, helping you down and running his hand through his sweat-slick hair. 

‘See you around Peña.’ You wink, leaving him speechless in your wake. 

~

You hadn’t expected that you’d see him so soon, the both of you sharing a wide-eyed gaze as he approached the Ambassador's office. The blonde man at his side studied the two of you for a moment before rolling his eyes and letting out an audible huff. 

‘You fucked her didn’t you.’ He growled, your face heating up as you return your attention to your paperwork. 

‘She’s ready when you are.’ You state, your eyes not leaving the piece of paper in your hands. 

You quickly dove for the ladies the moment they disappeared through the door, letting out a shaky breath as you splashed your face with water. Of course, the man you’d casually fucked last night was a DEA agent here to catch Escobar. You’d been here exactly 2 weeks so had not had the pleasure of meeting the two American pain in the asses that the Ambassador complained about so much but now you knew one intimately. You knew he had given you the best fuck of your life. You straightened your makeup and returned to your desk, fighting to keep your mind quiet as the minutes ticked by. 

‘Can I speak to you a moment?’ You jumped, not even seeing Javier walk up to your desk. 

‘I uh-‘ 

‘It won't take a minute.’ 

You nod, following him to the empty communal kitchen and lean against the counter, arms crossed as you wait for him to speak. He’s silent initially, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he thinks carefully about what to say to you. 

‘I’m sorry about Steve.’ He says finally, resting one hand on his hip as the other scrubs over his face. 

‘It’s fine Peña.’ You reply ‘We did fuck so he was right.’ 

‘Right…’ He replies, looking at you a moment before continuing ‘I guess he is.’ 

‘Was that all you wanted to say?’ You asked curtly, eyes glancing at the clock to your left. 

‘No. I uh-‘ He pauses, carefully thinking about his next words ‘I wondered if perhaps I could take you out for dinner?’ 

‘Javi you don’t have to do that.’ 

‘Do what?’ You sigh, shaking your head at him. 

‘Protect my dignity or whatever.’

‘No thats-‘

‘I’d had a bad day and needed a fuck. You kindly provided me with that service.’ You state, noting the slightly wounded expression that crosses his face ‘You were great but it was a one-time thing. Don’t need to make a thing out of it.’ 

‘Oh.’ His voice cracks a little, taking a step towards the door he nods and looks around at anything but you ‘Right yeah of course. See you around.’ 

~

You don’t see much of Peña after that. He doesn’t speak to you when he meets the ambassador, barely looks at you when he announces that he’s there. You’d learned about his reputation from office gossip. The playboy DEA agent, screwing hookers for information and bedding most of the assistants in the office, you were just another to add to the pile. You notice that he doesn’t blank the other assistants, he subtly flirts with them as he passes by but when he sees you the air changes and you shiver. You couldn’t possibly have hurt him? He didn’t do relationships and he was the king of one night stands so why was he treating you like this? You’d almost called in sick this morning. You’d been feeling nauseous since you woke up and when your colleague had offered you a mug of coffee you'd almost thrown up on their shoes. A familiar voice filled the air and you looked up to see Peña and his partner Murphy approaching, catching Javi’s eye you decide that you don't need his shit and will avoid it altogether. You push yourself to your feet, grabbing your desk as a wave of dizziness hits you. 

‘You okay.’ Asks Sophie as she gives you a concerned glance. 

‘Yeah.’ You reply, nodding weakly ‘Just got up too quickly.’ 

You start walking towards the kitchen, your eye catching Peña’s again as your paths get closer and closer. Then everything goes back. Javier manages to catch you just as your eyes roll back and your legs give way, his heart hammering in his chest as he tries to rouse you. 

‘She okay?’ Asks Steve as he looks down at you with concern. 

Peña doesn’t answer, just strokes your cheek as your eyes start to flutter ‘Hey you with me?’ 

You can only nod, your brain a fuzzy mess as you try to make sense of everything. When your eyes finally find the strength to open, you’re greeted by familiar brown eyes staring down at you, brow furrowed with worry. Suddenly you get a surge of energy and you push yourself up and out of his arms. 

‘Thanks.’ You grumble, placing your palm against your forehead before getting to your feet. 

‘You should go see a doctor.’ He states, placing a friendly hand on your arm. 

‘Yeah. I will.’ You reply plainly, leaving his presence as quickly as you can. 

Javier watches you leave, his stomach twisting again as he felt that all familiar hurt creep in again. It wasn’t something he was used to, having feelings but ever since that night, he’d not been able to get you out of his head. You clearly weren't interested in him though. You got what you wanted and that was it. 

~

Sophie drove you to a clinic that afternoon, the only person that spoke English there being a lady called Connie who was American also. After explaining your symptoms she decided to run a few tests, informing you that you’d most likely get the results later that week. You gave her your number and left, not wanting to dwell on the multitude of possible things that could be wrong with you. It was stress. Pure and simple. As the days went on you grew more and more nervous. You were still struggling with nausea but you’d thankfully not had a repeat of your fainting spell so when your phone rang you felt your heart thunder in your chest, picking up the receiver you answer with your name and listen as Connie spoke.

_ ‘Are you able to come down here?’  _ She asks, her soft voice doing nothing to quell your nerves. 

‘Sure, when?’

_ ‘Would half an hour work for you?’  _ She asks.

‘Yes.’ You reply, grabbing your keys ‘See you then.’ 

You make it to the clinic 10 minutes early, your hands shaking as you sit and wait for your name to be called. Connie’s smiling face calms you a little when it comes into view and she ushers for you to follow her, motioning at the chair beside her desk as she closes the door behind her. 

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks, placing a kind hand on your forearm as she sits in the chair across from yours. 

‘Still been struggling the last few days but no more fainting spells thank goodness.’ You reply, your voice shaking, 

‘Okay.’ She says softly, pulling a piece of paper out. 

‘So what’s wrong with me?’ You ask, smiling awkwardly as you try to lighten the situation. 

‘You are pregnant.’ She replies plainly, looking up at you to gauge your reaction ‘About 6 weeks along.’ 

‘Fuck.’ You groan, throwing your face into your hands. 

‘According to the medical record that you supplied you have an IUD but it appears that you are late getting it changed.’ 

‘Yeah, I uh…’ You groan again, cursing yourself inwardly ‘I haven't had a chance.’ 

‘Well, we’ll get you booked in to get it removed and for a scan.’ She states, her tone calm and professional ‘I’m guessing that you’re not with the father.’ 

‘Fuck, the father.’ You exclaim, throwing your hands up to your head ‘What am I going to tell him? Oh hey, remember that time we fucked in the bathroom of that bar… well you got me pregnant.’ 

Connie sits there with her mouth hanging open as she listens to your tirade. 

‘God, what do I do Connie? Do I keep it?’ You start to panic, a million scenarios flying through your head. 

‘Have you got someone that can come get you?’ She asks. 

‘I moved here 2 months ago.’ You reply, tears finally falling ‘I have literally no one.’ 

‘Hey.’ She grabs your hand, grounding you ‘Why don’t you come back to mine this evening? I don’t have many friends either and I know that I wouldn’t want to be alone after receiving unexpected news like this. My husband can drop you home after. I bought a tone of food to cook for us and his friend so there will be plenty for you too.’ 

You think about it for a moment, finding that her presence was instantly soothing, like a balm and so you find yourself nodding. You offer to drive her back, the conversation in the car flowing easily as you drive through the busy streets to her apartment building. You help her cook, finding the action helps calm you as you stir the sauce as she chops some veg. 

‘So what do you think you’ll do?’ She asks, sipping on her wine as she turns to look at you. 

‘Well, I need to tell the father. Whether he wants to raise this baby with me or not he deserves to be given the choice’ You reply, sipping on the decaf coffee she’d made you ‘I’ve always wanted kids but I thought perhaps I had a few more years left yet before it happened.’ 

‘So you want to keep it?’ She asked and you nod 'Do you think he'll want to be involved?'

‘Honestly? I don’t know.’ You reply, shrugging your shoulders ‘Like he asked me out to dinner and I said no, I assumed that he was just trying to protect my dignity or whatever but then he’s been so cold to me since. Thinking about it now, I think he might have asked because he actually wanted to go on a date with me. When I fainted he was so attentive and I practically ran away from him. Ugh.’ 

‘We’re back.’ Came a familiar voice, your blood went cold.

What were the chances that Connie Murphy was Steve Murphy’s wife? 

‘Who’s this?’ 

You turn around and his head jumps back in surprise. 

‘Oh, Hey.’ 

‘You know each other?’ Asks Connie, confusion crossing her face.

‘Yeah we work together’ He replies ‘Sort of. How do you know each other?’

‘She came to the clinic. She got some unexpected news today and I thought she'd appreciate a home-cooked meal and good company to take her mind off of it.’ 

‘I hope everything’s okay?’ He asks as he gives you a concerned look. 

‘Yeah.’ You reply, your eyes locking with Javier as he slips out of the shadows ‘Everything’s fine.’ 

Javier is silent most of the night, the tension between the two of you so thick that it was almost tangible. When Connie and Steve got up to clean the plates you were left alone and you knew that this was your chance. You had to tell him. 

‘I uh…- You pause, your heart in your throat ‘I need to talk to you about something.’ 

‘Do you?’ His tone is cutting and you wince, you deserve it. 

You are interrupted by Steve offering you both a nightcap which you decline in unison. You leave together, hugging Connie goodbye and thanking her for a lovely evening before practically chasing Peña down the stairs.

‘Javier wait. Please!’

‘Can’t this wait until tomorrow? I have somewhere to be.’ He growls as he pushes his key into the lock on his door.

‘I’m pregnant.’ You blurt out, stopping him in his tracks ‘My IUD failed and well… I’m 6 weeks pregnant.’ 

He turns to face you but he doesn’t say anything, just listens as you continue to ramble. 

‘I’m not telling you because I want anything from you. I think I’m going to keep it but I just wanted to give you the option to be a part of its life but I get that you probably want nothing to do with me.’ You pause, wiping a stray tear with the back of your hand ‘I have a scan booked in for two weeks from now. You can come if you want. It's at 3 pm on the 25th at Connie’s clinic.’

He still says nothing, just stares at you and you shift uncomfortably under his gaze. 

‘Anyway… I thought you should know.’ You state before darting out the door, your tears streaming as you get in your car and drive away. 

~

Once again you were early. You stare at the clock and watch each minute painfully tick by, a hand resting on your belly. 

‘Hey.’ It’s a voice you hadn’t expected to hear. 

You look up to see Javier standing across from you, his expression surprisingly soft considering the circumstances. He takes a seat beside you and you lock eyes with him, smiling when he takes your free hand in an attempt to calm your nerves. 

‘You came.’ You state, so quietly it’s almost a whisper. 

‘Yeah well... Despite the fact I asked you on a date which you rejected and the fact you ran away from me when I tried to care for you after you fainted you seem to have some sort of hold on me,’ He states, tilting his head to one side ‘Kids were never a part of my plan but then... neither were you.’ 

You go to speak but are interrupted by your name being called and you look up together to see a short, dark-haired woman motioning for you to come. You both follow her into a small room where she hands you a robe and instructs you to change in the toilet. When you return she motions for you to lay down and warns that the ultrasound gel will probably be cold, you still jump when it touches your skin. You lay there as she fires up the scanner and places the probe on your stomach and you suddenly feel unbelievable nervous. You stare up at Javier who was giving you a look you couldn’t make out. Was it nerves? Excitement? The silence is cut by a constant beat and Javier’s hand grabs hold of yours as you both look at the nurse. 

‘Heartbeat is good.’ She states, pointing at a small white shape on the screen ‘Everything look good.’ She continues in her broken English 'I print some pictures for you.’ 

You nod then look at Javier again. He’s staring at the screen with wide, tear brimmed eyes and you feel your heart jump at the sight. You return your attention to the nurse who hands you the print-outs and excuses herself, leaving the two of you alone with the frozen image of your baby on the screen. 

‘You okay?’ You ask, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

‘Yeah.’ He replies, looking at you with pure, unadulterated joy ‘More than okay.’ 

Then he kisses you but this time it’s different. It’s not hungry or desperate, it’s soft and caring and you melt into it, smiling as he cups your cheeks. Breaking away he kisses your forehead and looks at you with his hypnotising eyes. 

‘Shall we try this again?’ He asks, smirking at you ‘Can I take you to dinner?’

‘Well, Agent Peña I think that’s the least you can do considering I’m having your baby.’ You joke, kissing him again as he chuckles. 

‘Yes.’ He replies, kissing you again ‘Yes you are.'


End file.
